Nanofiber textiles are used in various fields such as clothing, electronics, automobiles, medicine and building materials. In recent years, along with diversification in application of nanofiber products, there arises a need for nanofibers having a smaller fiber diameter.
In particular, a nanofiber product using nanofibers having a small fiber diameter is actively used in particular fields, such as the fields of filters, clothing, medical materials, biotechnologies, automobiles and building materials, by taking advantage of its features, such as large surface area, high void ratio, small pore diameter, high gas permeability and high fluid transmission rate.